Moments of Consideration
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Two darkspiritshipping one-shots. Second update. After confessing to Haou that he loved him, Haou rejects him. The very next day, Jehu dies in a carcrash. How will Haou take it? For Crystal of Heart.
1. Cheating on Me

Kyle: This one-shot is dedicated to yaoi boy lover 55! Why? Because we just love him.

Emily: Or is it because you guys are friends and you just happen to take comfort it talking to him?

Kyle: No, I just love all my friends, so I decided to dedicate this story to him.

Emily: Why him of all people?

Kyle: Because.

Emily: Fine but dedicate your next one-shot to Crystal of Heart. She deserves it.

Kyle: Fine. In the meantime, here is the one-shot.

**Cheating on Me**

Jehu could never be fooled. With his straight A's, perfect attendance, and smart street skills no one could place a disguise over him. Just by looking at a person's face, he could tell the emotion that they felt at that moment. He could read people easily. The thing that irked him though would be what happened two months ago. If he could read people so easily, why couldn't he read Haou? He remembered all the kisses they shared, the hugs, and the moments of affection. Most of it came from Jehu's side. Haou sometimes would flat out reject him to public hugs and kisses. When placed in the same room alone though, Haou easily gave in to Jehu's love. They loved each other and both knew that. Sure, Haou rarely showed affection, but Jehu knew for a fact that Haou loved him. Or so he thought.

It turned out Haou actually cheated on him the whole time. Lately, Haou distanced himself from Jehu. Jehu wanted to see what happened and ended up following him to lunch. He never prepared for what he actually saw though. Haou and some kid made out right on the school roof. Both of them went behind Jehu's back. After that little scene, Jehu made himself known. He slammed open the door which made both froze while in the middle of kissing. Haou slowly departed from his little make out buddy and faced Jehu.

"J-Jehu," he stammered. Jehu narrowed his eyes at Haou. Haou never stammered in his life. Stammering meant showing his feelings of nervousness. Haou hated showing feelings that held some type of weakness. Nervousness to him counted as a weakness.

"What?" Jehu said sternly.

"It's not-"

Before Haou could finish, Jehu interrupted, "It's not what, Haou! It's not what it looks like? You listen to me; you can't hide what I just saw. You were making out with some other kid, and it looked like you enjoyed it. You… you are the worst. I hate you! Never come near me again, alright?"

"Jehu…" Before he could even begin, Jehu slammed the door behind him and walked away. He didn't dare shred a single tear. He would never waste any tears over that bastard.

**

* * *

**

As Jehu thought about it two months later, it never made sense to him. The boy he made out with would be the type of person Haou would hate. In fact, no one had more popularity than the one he made out with. Fumio would be someone that Haou would never go near. Why did they make out then? Jehu regretted not listening to Haou at that time, but anger ran through his system like never before. Not just anger but jealousy as well. Those two mixed together in Jehu's heart meant no good for everyone around him.

"Damn it," Jehu muttered. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept drifting back to Haou. The breakup just bothered him. He never heard Haou's side of the story, and he never found out why he made out with a jerk like Fumio.

"Anyway, we shall start on our group projects. I will give you your partner, and you shall begin working on the project immediately."

She began to tell us who are partners would be. When she called out the name Haou, Jehu's heart skipped a beat. No matter what, Jehu wanted to work with Haou. If they worked together, they could talk, and Jehu could find out why Haou cheated on him. It seemed like the perfect plan until the teacher said Haou would work on the project with Asuka. Instead, Jehu would have to work with….

"Fumio will be paired up with Jehu," the teacher called out. Jehu's mouth dropped open as he slowly turned around to face Fumio. Fumio smirked as he looked at Jehu with teasing brown eyes. Jehu hissed at him, and he turned around without a single word. Fumio would brag about how good Haou's kissing was.

"This sucks," Jehu mumbled. Fumio smirked and walked over to him, sitting in the desk next to his.

"Hello again, Jehu," Fumio smirked. Jehu glared at him, and he refused to say a single word. That would make things a lot easier. Fumio blinked, and the smirk soon returned to his face. "Still upset over the whole me stealing your boyfriend thing? Don't worry; Haou doesn't miss you a bit."

"I don't either," Jehu mumbled as he began to fill out the questions on the paper. Fumio smirked and leaned in.

"He's really good in bed," he whispered. Jehu scoffed and continued to write on the paper. He knew for a fact Haou would never sleep with someone at all. This guy just lied all the time. Haou had at least some dignity.

"Doubt it," Jehu murmured. Fumio smirked and stared at the board. To him, messing with Jehu equaled reaching nirvana. He just enjoyed it so much. Jehu, however, tried his best not to be bothered by Fumio. He knew for a fact all this body did was lie. That's why he wondered why Haou picked him. Haou liked honest people, and he was in fact honest himself. Why would he go for a liar? Not that Jehu cared about him or anything. He was just simply curious. Fumio still smirked, and he closed his mouth. No further questions or speech was needed.

* * *

Jehu glared as Fumio worked on the problem. Fumio seemed to be a little too calm. Maybe it was because both of Jehu's parents left the house to go on a date. Maybe it was because Fumio thought that Jehu still liked Haou. Either way, the awkward silence began to consume Jehu as he let out a giant sigh.

"Why?" Jehu finally asked.

Fumio blinked and looked at him strangely, "Why what?"

Jehu growled and finally asked what he wondered the whole time. "Why does Haou like you? I mean, you're not his type. Why do you even like him? To others, he's the stupid little emo who everyone should avoid. You are popular. Why would you want to date someone like him?"

"I don't want to date someone like him," Fumio's lips curved into a smirk. Jehu blinked and began to process what he just said. He… never wanted to date someone like Haou? Why did he go out with him then? What was going on?

"Then why are you dating him?" Jehu demanded.

"Because he begged me," Fumio laughed a bit, remembering how pathetic Haou looked when he asked.

"Why would he beg you? He had me," Jehu growled.

"Isn't it obvious? He hated you. Face it, no one loves you." Fumio smirked.

"You're right," Jehu whispered sadly, "no one does love me. I am alone. Why doesn't anyone love me? Now let me ask you something. Do you think I'm an idiot? I have friends. I have a family. At one time, I had Haou. They all love or loved me. Do you honestly think with one awful speech you can change my mind?"

Fumio scoffed and looked down at the work. He continued to work on the worksheet while Jehu just sat there and glared at him. Who did this guy think he was? Jehu growled and sighed. With the way everything was going, he would never find out the answer to his question. Asking Haou would be like suicide, so who could he ask? Maybe Haou explained to his friends why he cheated on him. Perfect! Jehu could ask his friends. Now all he needed do was ask his friends.

"Hey, idiot," Fumio glared at him. "How do you answer this?"

"I'll answer that one," Jehu sighed. He grabbed the paper only to have Fumio grab his hand and squeeze it. Jehu blinked in confusion and ripped his hand out of the much stronger boys.

"Alright," Fumio whispered seductively. Jehu shuddered and continued to work on the paper. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Jehu walked down the steps to the school that just ended. He scanned the outside for Yubel, Haou's best friend. He remembered while they dated, Haou claimed he loved Yubel as well. At first, Jehu wanted to break up with him, but he decided against it and just accepted that Haou loved two people. He didn't know whether they were secretly dating behind Fumio's back or not, but Jehu knew if he caught Haou making out with Yubel instead, he would be fine with it. Now all he had to do was ask Yubel about the cheating on him thing. Yubel and Haou shared everything together after all. Jehu had to admit he was always jealous of that.

"Yubel!" he called out when he spotted her. Yubel turned and Jehu smiled at her. Yubel shivered and turned around, not facing him. Jehu pouted and walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder making her grab his hand and squeeze it hard.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"What's your problem?" Jehu ripped his hand out of Yubel's.

"You are my problem," Yubel answered without hesitation. She was a very blunt and honest person. Maybe that's why Haou loved her as well.

"How am I your problem?" Jehu demanded.

"Never mind," Yubel sighed, refusing to answer.

"Why did Haou cheat on me?" Jehu asked deciding to be blunt as well. He needed to be straight to the point in order to earn a straight to the point answer. That's usually how Yubel worked.

"He never cheated on you. He only protected you," Yubel answered coldly. Jehu blinked and tilted his head to the side. Anger began to run through his system.

"How did he protect me? By cheating on me?" Jehu demanded.

"It wasn't like that!" Yubel screamed at him, catching the attention of everyone around them. Yubel hissed and grabbed his throat, tightening it. "After everything Haou's done for you, you accuse him of cheating? You bastard."

"He cheated on me, and you're calling me the bastard?" Jehu screamed.

"Did you ever ask what really happened?" Yubel demanded in a low voice. She didn't wait for him to answer before moving on. "No, you didn't so don't claim that he did something wrong. He didn't."

With that, Yubel walked away from him, leaving a speechless Jehu. If what he thought happened didn't happen, then what really happened? He was going to find out.

* * *

"I don't get this at all," Fumio sighed placing his hand on Jehu's knee. They were once again at Jehu's house, and his parents were missing. They decided to leave their son alone and go shopping.

"What are you doing?" Jehu demanded.

"Nothing," Fumio smirked as his hand slowly trailed up Jehu's thigh. Jehu swiped the hand away with a quick movement of his wrist. Fumio frowned but it quickly returned into a smirk.

"Let's continue working," Jehu glared at him. Why hit on him when he already had Haou as a boyfriend?

* * *

Jehu sighed as he walked up to the roof of the school. He blinked when he saw Fumio sitting there alone. Slowly, Jehu began to walk over to Fumio.

"What's going on?" Jehu asked curiously.

"Nothing," Fumio smirked as Jehu sat down next to him. Fumio scooted over so the two boy's bodies were pressed against each other. Jehu tried to move away because he felt a bit uncomfortable but Fumio grabbed onto his wrist and pull him close. What was going on? What was Fumio doing? Was he… hitting on him or something?

"What are you doing?" Jehu demanded, trying to rip himself away from the much older boy.

"I want you," Fumio whispered in his ear. Jehu gasped as Fumio slammed his lips on top of his. Because Jehu gasped, it gave Fumio the opportunity to shove his tongue into Jehu's mouth and roam around. Jehu nearly gagged at the awful sensation running through his body from the kiss. Haou's lips were nice and soft. Dominate but also held a soft side. Fumio's lips were rough and disgusting to Jehu. Soon Fumio had Jehu pinned underneath him while Jehu struggled to break free.

"What the hell?" Before Jehu could see who called that out, Fumio was knocked off of him. Jehu sat up and saw Haou standing above them with pissed golden eyes. Fumio glared and stood up, raising his fist against Haou, who easily caught it and twisted it. Fumio yelped in pain and backed away from the smaller boy.

"What the hell, Haou?" Fumio growled.

"You broke your part of the deal. Now get the hell out of here unless you want me to kick your ass," Haou hissed. Fumio narrowed his eyes, but he slowly left. Haou smirked and sat down next to a confused Jehu. After a couple minutes, Jehu overcame the shock and turned to Haou.

"What deal?" he asked curiously.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Haou blinked.

"You mentioned something about him breaking a deal," Jehu said. Haou flinched and looked to the ground.

"Yeah… we had a deal," Haou sighed.

"What deal?"

Haou sighed and began to explain, "He… did some bad things to my younger brother. He… he raped Judai. In the process of the rape, he took pictures. Judai told me and was about to tell an adult, but Fumio told him if he did, he would spread the pictures around for everyone to see. While we were dating, Fumio walked up to me and told me to break up with you. He also said something about wanting you. I said if he went anywhere near you, I would kill him. That's when he showed me the pictures. He said if I hurt him in anyway, he would show everyone the pictures. That's when I offered him the deal. I would become your replacement as long as he left you alone. Once he was satisfied with me, he would give me back the pictures and he could be free to go near you."

"So… did he give you back the pictures?" Jehu asked.

"After we had sex, yes, he gave them back," Haou sighed. "We made another agreement afterwards. I told him I wouldn't tell everyone how small his dick was if he stayed away from you. I guess now I can tell everyone."

Jehu didn't laugh.

Haou sighed and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"You should have told me," Jehu mumbled.

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"You nearly freaked out with the whole Yubel thing, so I decided to keep this a secret." Haou explained.

"Oh…"

"Do you hate me?"

"No." Jehu answered with a sigh. "I don't hate you. I just don't trust you."

"Then… can I earn back your trust?" Haou asked. He never meant for Jehu to catch him making out with that creep. Sure, he did cheat on Jehu, but he did it to protect him. Now he ruined everything they once had.

"Yes, I'm sure you can," Jehu smiled, petting Haou's hair a bit. Haou glared and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his head.

"Don't' touch me," Haou glared.

"Same old Haou," Jehu smiled brightly. Haou smiled a little at him. Jehu blushed and leaned down, capturing Haou's lip in a passionate kiss. Haou slowly kissed back, enjoying kissing Jehu again instead of that creep Fumio. Once they departed, Jehu smiled at him.

"I missed that," Jehu smiled. Haou leaned against Jehu's shoulder, not saying a word. Jehu smiled and remained silent. The two were together again and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Kyle: Dedicated to yaoi boy lover 55!

Emily: Sorry if it's a little rushed.

Kyle: Next time: Jehu dies so how does Haou take it?


	2. Fine Line between Love and Hate

Kyle: Here's the second one. It's a bit sad.

Emily: He tried making it that way.

Kyle: I hope I made you cry!

Emily: He's a cruel, cruel person. I liked Alice better.

Kyle: She's dead so shut up!

Emily: Fine. This one is dedicated to Crystal of Heart. This is for you, girl!

**Fine Line between Love and Hate**

Haou stared at his classmate, Jehu, with a blank expression. In all honesty, he came nowhere close to the emotion of being shocked when Jehu confessed to him. Just seconds ago, Jehu admitted his so-called love for him. Jehu, one of the hottest guys in the school and the one all the girls wanted, loved him of all people. Most people would be happy, but Haou really could care less. He carried no interest for the blue haired boy. Instead, he felt annoyance towards the older boy. He hated how Jehu constantly made jokes in the middle of class like a clown. He hated how his teal eyes stole the hearts of everyone around him in seconds. He especially hated how when he walked past him in the hallways, he always winked at Haou. Yes, you could say that Haou saw this confession coming. Jehu always showed hints of liking the smaller boy. Jehu tried flirting with Haou, he tried leaving him notes in his locker, and he even bothered trying to become friends with him. To Haou, these signs seemed completely obvious to him.

"You love me?" Haou asked.

"Yes," Jehu nodded. His face color rivaled Haou's dark red shirt. Haou smirked at the failed confession. He slowly walked over to Jehu and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him down to a kiss. Jehu's eyes widened before he slowly started kissing back with more passion than Haou could ever master up. Just from this kiss, Haou could tell Jehu seriously loved him. Once they broke the kiss, Haou's lips curved into a smirk.

"Is that how you expected me to react? That I would just unconditionally love you back? Don't be stupid. I love no one." Haou smirked at him.

"W-what?" Jehu blinked. Haou clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into Jehu's cut. Jehu gasped and fell to the floor slowly. Haou rolled him over and placed his foot on Jehu's chest.

"You are a pathetic little mutt. How could I possibly love someone as foolish as you?" Haou let out a harsh laugh. "You are naïve."

"P-please," Jehu whispered softly, "I love you."

"Well guess what? I hate you," Haou smirked. He removed his foot from Jehu's chest and slowly walked off of the school roof. He smirked as he walked away from the idiot. How much he enjoyed that little performance.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Haou blinked as he walked around the cold place. Nothing remained there. Just darkness. No floor, walls, or sky existed in this strange place. Mirrors floated everywhere around him yet none held his reflection. He looked around until he finally spotted a familiar face in one of the mirrors. Jehu's reflection stood still in the mirror. A single tear ran down his face._

_"Jehu?" Haou whispered in confusion. _

_Jehu's lips curved into a sad smile, "I love you, Haou."_

_"Didn't I already tell you I hate you?" Haou growled at him. _

_"I know… but something as simple as that doesn't prevent me from loving you. I love your badass personality."  
_

_"Shut it, Anderson," Haou hissed at him. Hearing why this idiot loved him never appealed to him at all. _

_"I love the way you don't fall for any tricks," Jehu continued on. "I love your beautiful voice. I love how you don't take anyone's crap. I love how you do what you want to do, regardless of anyone else."_

_"Shut up," Haou growled out. Why did he continue? Didn't Haou tell him to stop?_

_"I love the way you don't care what everyone else thinks," Jehu whispered. "I love how you are just you. No mask, no made up personality, and no lies. You are straight forward, and that's why I love you."_

_"Shut up!" Haou screamed. Why did he still speech? Why did Haou start feeling guilty? He did nothing wrong. Memories of the day before rushed back to him, and a pit of guilt crawled its way into his stomach. Maybe… punching Jehu and calling him names went a little too far. All the boy did was love him, after all. Nothing could change about that. He needed to apologize, and he would say he just never felt that way for the boy. That's right. Haou opened his mouth to speak, but he gasped when he saw the mirror Jehu hid in explode. Blood dripped down to the floor from where the mirror used to be. _

_"Jehu!" Haou screamed._

Haou woke up in cold sweat. He panted and looked around his small room. No mirrors, not darkness, and, most importantly, no Jehu. He slowly stood up with shaky legs. He made his way downstairs to each breakfast, thanking whatever force lived up there that today was the weekend, and he wouldn't see Jehu at all today. He blinked when he looked around at the kitchen. His parents had wide eyes while his brother just stared at his food, poking it. That rarely happened unless something either bad happened or the food looked awful. Judai loved his mother's cooking though.

"What happened?" Haou asked. Judai bit his lip while his mother sighed and held up the newspaper. Haou squinted at it to read the fine print. Something about a boy dying in a car crash.

"That boy… he was Jehu Anderson. You know Judai's best friend, Johan? That was his brother," his father explained. Haou froze up and stared at them with wide gold eyes. Jehu…. Died? No, they just happen to read the newspaper wrong. Haou reached out with a shaky hand and ripped the paper out of his mother's weak hands. He began to read the paper. Apparently, Jehu stayed at the school late on the roof. By the time he decided to go home, the sky already turned a dark shade of black. The only thing that lit the night sky was the stars and full moon. As he walked across the street, a car speeded and couldn't see him. As a result, Jehu died right on impact.

That's a stupid way to die, Haou thought. His hands began to shake. Why would that idiot stay on the school roof long after school? Was he thinking about Haou's rejection? Was his death his fault? Haou's eyes widened. It was… his fault that Jehu died. No… it couldn't be.

"I… I have to go to school," Haou whispered as he ran out the door.

_"Um… Haou," Jehu whispered over to Haou, who just sat there, staring at the blackboard._

_"What?" Haou snapped a little at him. It was the middle of class. What could Jehu possibly want form him? Money? _

_"Can you meet me on the school roof after class ends?" he whispered. _

_Haou glared at him a bit before whispering back, "Why should I? What do I get out of it?"  
_

_"Please?" Jehu begged using puppy dog eyes. Haou groaned at him and just sighed._

_"Fine."_

* * *

Haou walked out on the school roof the moment class ended. He couldn't concentrate on anything. How could he? Jehu… he died. The confession wouldn't stop replaying in his head the whole class period.

_"Why did you ask me to meet you up here?" Haou demanded._

_"I just wanted to talk," Jehu shrugged a bit._

_"If that's it, I'm leaving," Haou grumbled. Jehu reached out and grabbed Haou's arm, pulling him back. _

_"I love you," Jehu confessed. "I always have since I laid eyes on you."_

"Jehu…" Haou whispered. He stared out at the sky and slowly closed his eyes, letting the breeze blow through his brown hair. He slowly reached out and gripped the fence that prevented any student or adult from falling off the roof. Why… why did Jehu have to die of all people? Haou blinked and stared at his hand. Why did he care so much? Didn't he hate Jehu? No, he didn't hate Jehu. In fact, Haou just realized he felt the exact opposite for the boy. That kiss… Haou slowly reached out and touched his lips. Jehu poured his heart into that joke kiss. Haou sighed as he stared at the sky. Even though it was too late, he still wanted to tell the boy how he felt. Maybe at the funeral.

* * *

After the funeral for Jehu, they all crowded around his grave. He patiently waited for everyone to leave. Slowly, people started to depart from the grave. The only people let were Jehu's family and his own. Johan and Judai held hands in comfort as they stared at the grave, giving their final goodbyes. Slowly Judai released Johan's hand and smiled sadly at him.

"He's with the angels now." Judai whispered with tears in his eyes. Johan nodded, wiping away his own tears.

"Haou, let's go," his mother whispered.

"I'm not done yet. I'll walk home later," Haou whispered. His family nodded and walked away with Jehu's family trailing behind. Haou sighed and waited until they left his sight. He turned to the grave, and slowly, he traced the name on the gravestone.

He gave a sad smile, "You know… I lied. I always loved the way you made jokes in class. They always made me giggle a bit after everyone left the room. I loved how your teal eyes caught the attention of everyone, including me. I especially love how you used to wink at me and made my heart flutter. I always loved you. I'm sorry I told you otherwise. Please, have fun in Heaven and wait for me."

Slowly, Haou leaned down and kissed Jehu's name on the gravestone. He placed down the rose he held in his hand and slowly stood up. He allowed one tear to escape his eyes, but refused to let any others fall. He wanted to show Jehu he was strong.

"We'll meet again, my love."

* * *

Kyle: Hoped you liked it.

Emily: It's kinda… not sad.

Kyle: it isn't? I tried to make it sad.

Emily: But it isn't.

Kyle: Aw, too bad. Review please!


End file.
